User blog:~Mana~/Preparatory Changes to the Wiki
Hello there everyone! I just wanted to pop a quick update to address some changes to the Wiki within the coming months. So as you've probably already seen if you've been keeping watch on our Twitter, on the World Beyblade Organisation website or if you've read Brad's recent blog post, Beywiki will be merging into Beyblade Wiki! This is a massive process with hundreds of articles needing to be merged and/or created, so we hope you'll support us with our endeavours in your own way! With this merger, we've decided to make a few changes to the Wiki. New Infoboxes We've created a set of new Infoboxes for the Wiki. These use Wikia's new Portable Infobox system, so they are fully mobile compatible and will adjust based on mobile devices. The new Infobox can already be found on our Burst Beyblade articles, our season articles and on the Gingka Hagane article. Of course, these will not automatically update and will require older templates to be replaced with this new system. Please see Category:Articles using outdated infoboxes for a list of articles affected and links to the new template systems. We ask that you please support us with this change and help out wherever you can! For more information on the using the new Infoboxes, we also have a guide written . New Administration Team In accordance with our new merger with Beywiki, the WBO Committee has now joined me on the administration team. While I will still be handling the day-to-day jobs found around the Wiki, these guys will be overseeing everything as well and joining in with both editing here and article discussion on the WBO. Please give a warm welcome to Bey Brad, Kai-V and LMAO! With the merger, we've also received a tonne of new editors from the WBO who are raring to help out and get this conversion completed as soon as they can! Most notably, *Ginga*, Serotonin and Shirayuki have done a tonne of working sorting out which articles contain relevant content to bring across, and also starting to bring articles across, so a huge thanks to them for doing that! Addition of the New Article Menu The New Article Menu has now been rolled out across this Wiki! Now, whenever you open the editor to create a new article, a menu will appear at the top to offer you a number of premade page layouts to add to your editing box. These page layouts are all within our new Standard of Editing, so we expect all new articles to be created with these layouts. Introduction of Part Specific Articles We've now introduced Part Specific Articles on the Wiki! With this, each Part in the Beyblade franchise will have it's own article, and our Beyblade articles will now pull the information needed from these articles. Our Page Layouts have been designed to already include the imports, so please use these layouts for the best results. For more information on the Part Imports, we also have a guide written . Removal of Voice Actor articles Upon looking over our article list, there were an abundance of articles on Voice Actors, most of which were flagged as Stubs and Orphaned Articles. As a result, we've deleted all articles on this subject. If you wish to link to a voice actor on an article, we suggest that you link directly to their Wikipedia or MyAnimeList pages as they are updated frequently and include far more information for readers interested in them. Removal of the Forums As we are now officially partnered with the World Beyblade Organization, we have now completely removed the Forums located on this Wiki. If you wish to discuss Beyblade, we encourage you to use an article's comments section or sign up to the WBO and join in the discussions there! Multilingual Articles At the bottom of some of our new Infobox templates, you'll notice a few links with different languages on. As Beywiki previously supported multilingual articles, we will now be doing the same. If you are fluent in one of the languages listed, please help by translating our English article into that language for our foreign readers! All of the Wiki markup will remain the same for now until we get some fields translated. The Presence of the WBO For the most part, the WBO's presence will not have a major impact on your experience here on Beyblade Wiki. The committee have decided that they wish to leave the Wiki as it is to avoid any disruptions, though we are now including some WBO-related sections on our Main Page, starting with the WBO News section, which will contain information on news, announcements and tournaments directly from the WBO themselves! And that about wraps things up! Hopefully that provides all of you out there with an insight into what is going on with the Wiki! As always, if you have any questions, drop us a comment in the section below or on my Message Wall (or the WBO, if you want to go that far!) and I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as I can. If you haven't already read Bey Brad's introductory post, click here to read it! Be sure to welcome all our WBO friends to the Wiki in the comments section as well! And if you haven't already, be sure to join the community over at the WBO by signing up here! Category:Blog posts Category:News Posts